


6-3-5

by sweet_spot



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Still Fluffy, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_spot/pseuds/sweet_spot
Summary: What if Jos and Joe are so oblivious they don't realise they forgot to mention their relationship to the newest teammates? And one not-so-new one, but we'll find out about him later.
Relationships: Eoin Morgan/Ben Stokes/Mark Wood, Jimmy Anderson/Alastair Cook, Jos Buttler/Joe Root
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14





	1. Six years, three weeks and five days

**Author's Note:**

> These events take place on the evening of the second day of the third Test against Pakistan in the Southampton bubble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These events take place on the evening of the second day of the third Test against Pakistan in the Southampton bubble.

Looking back, they should all have seen it. The lingering looks when one of them was batting; sitting too close together in the dressing room, one’s arm over the other’s shoulder, the other’s arm around the first’s waist; arriving and leaving together because they give each other rides to and from most matches; the hugs held maybe a couple of seconds too long during wicket celebrations. 

But until today none of the younger members of the England squad had any idea there was more to it than friendship. After all, they prided themselves on being a close team and if Joe and Jos were just a little bit closer than teammates usually were, that was just their natural affectionateness, wasn’t it? 

“Hey Jos,” Zak, still England’s ‘new boy’ as the most recently capped player, observed as they were sitting together in the dressing room basking in the afterglow of the second day’s play with a beer in their hands, well-deserved after 419 runs between them: “Why do you and Joe never talk about anything you do outside of cricket?”

Jos, who had had to suppress his instinct to throw an arm around the double centurion’s shoulder (blasted social distancing rules) looked at him in surprise: “I told you about my Dad being sick the other week, and Joe’s always sharing whatever random thoughts he had, what he liked about his breakfast, or the latest song he’s studying.”

The young batsman turned to look at him, “But Jos, you never talk about what you and Joe did _together_.”

A silence fell over the room; suddenly all eyes seemed to be on the pair, but Zak doggedly forged on, appealing to his teammates now: “Isn’t it strange that Jos never mentions anything Joe said, or something they did together?” He looked around the room. “You’d never suspect they were boyfriends from the way they talk about their lives.”

A chorus of cries went up. “What?” “You’re dreaming!” “O come on, Creepy!” “No way!”

“But…” he hesitated and turned back to the wicketkeeper, “but you _are_ together, aren’t you?”

“Of course we are, Zakkie,” Jos said, briefly patting his younger teammate’s knee. “We just didn’t want to make it awkward for any of you boys. With Joe being vice-captain at first and then captain – and me doing some of that in the limited overs games – we wanted you to feel comfortable to talk to us about anything. Or anyone.”

A bat dropped to the floor. Rory yelped and jumped as it nearly hit his foot. “Dom, watch out!” he punched his opening partner’s arm.

Everyone looked away, but quickly turned back to the pair on the side wall. “Jos… How long?” Ollie asked.

“Six years, three weeks and five days,” a new voice took over from the back of the room. “I admired him from afar long before that, but that’s when I had the guts to tell him. Right here, in this dressing room. And I haven’t regretted one second of it since.” Joe strode in and reached out his hand, pulling Jos up until they were forehead to forehead. A moment passed between them, as the entire room held its breath.

The captain pulled his senior player close to his side and took the half-empty beer bottle from him, taking a swig, then raising it to the player left sitting in front of him. “So yeah, not only is he a better batsman, he is also more perceptive than all of you put together. Good job, Zak.” 

Quietly he added: “And you didn’t bat half bad either, babe.” But they all heard it and every one of them felt a warm glow that wasn’t just a result from the state of the match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for letting me play in your pond. Please be kind, it is my first time, after all. 
> 
> I know it's short and I can't promise to update regularly, but more chapters are in the pipeline. Chapter two is ready to go if I can only think of a title for it.
> 
> PS: in my working document I have included the ESPN CricInfo scorecards of the two relevant Test matches, mostly for my own reference, but I quite like the idea of having a story like this - but with footnotes. So:  
> [England v Pakistan, Southampton, August 2020](https://www.espncricinfo.com/series/19495/scorecard/1198243/england-vs-pakistan-3rd-test-england-v-pakistan-2020)  
> [England v India, Southampton, July 2014](https://www.espncricinfo.com/series/11691/scorecard/667715/england-vs-india-3rd-investec-test-india-tour-of-england-2014)
> 
> PPS: I know that technically, Alan Jones received his cap this summer, but considering it relates to a match played in 1970 I'm going with Zak as England's most recent cap.
> 
> PPPS: one final note: depending on the situation I can fake it reasonably well, but English is not my first language and funny stuff may slip through from time to time. Do not, I say _not_ , hesitate to let me know.


	2. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain fast bowler calls his own long-term partner. This takes place on the same evening as Chapter 1. It is also the first day of Essex’ Bob Willis Trophy match against Hampshire at Arundel.

Chuckling quietly to himself, Jimmy made his way back to his room that evening. Strolling through the corridor on their floor of the hotel attached to the ground he was already anticipating the call he was about to make when he got to his phone.

“Hello?” sounded the slightly distracted voice on the other end of the line.

“Hey, are you busy? I can phone back later if you want.”

“No, I was just getting up to find a quiet spot.”

“You’re not on the lash with the boys, are you? Playing the rain card?” It was an outrageous suggestion and they both knew he didn’t mean it. 

“Okay, I’m alone now. It’s good to hear your voice, dear.”

“Yours, too. How was it today?”

“Sat around a dressing room most of the day, got some throw-downs, but other than that we watched some match from just down the road on the telly. Say hello to everyone from me. And congratulate Jos and Zak,” Ali said, fondly.

“I will. I wanted to tell you about those two, actually. And Joe. Practically all of them.” 

He could sense the former England captain’s eyebrows being raised. “Oh?”

“It’s a funny story. Afterwards those two, Zak and Jos are sitting together, talking and all of a sudden the kid asks – and this was in all innocence, I’d swear to it – “But you and Joe are boyfriends, aren’t you?”

“O my, what did he say?”

“Jos was all ‘Yes, of course,’ because those two are oblivious fools and they never considered that the new kids might not be aware of it. And _I’m_ not going to tell them and neither is Stu. It’s not our place. So they were all taken completely by surprise. Even Woody, that dope.”

“Surely Eoin and Ben know…?”

“Of course they do. And I’m sure Mark has heard it talked about multiple times, but who knows what goes on in that head of his.”

“Keep an eye on him, will you, Jim? He’ll be feeling lonely now he’s been separated from Stokesy as well.” That was Ali the mother hen showing through. Jimmy had long since accepted that in some form or another, there would always be chicks underfoot. 

In a low voice he confessed: “He’s not the only one. It feels worse because you’re so close by.”

“It does.” He loved – it sucked of course that they missed each other so much – but he loved that they could just agree and quietly sympathise.

In the silence Jimmy can hear Ali’s breathing. Sometimes he baulks at how _domestic_ they are together, but then he remembers how much comfort he draws from their relationship at times like these and he allows himself to be sappy. He’d kill anyone who dared to accuse him of such a thing, though.

“It was easier when you were playing a pundit,” Jimmy grumbled eventually.

“Playing at it?! That’s the last time I give you any advice, Mr. Anderson.”

“I should hold you to that threat,” Jimmy joked knowingly.

“You won’t.”

“I won’t,” he conceded with a fond smile playing on his lips. “So, what I was trying to say before you distracted me –”

“– I didn’t distract you!” Ali protested.

“You’re always distracting to me.”

“Jimmy, I don’t want you to–“

“– Stop right there!” This was familiar terrain for both of them. They both regretted keeping their attraction to themselves and waiting far too long to get together. Since then, anything smacking of self-sacrifice was a sore point, especially for Jimmy. 

“We chose this life separately and by the time we chose each other we were both well aware what it was going to be like for the rest of our careers. Nothing you can do will ever be a burden to me.”

Jimmy took a breath and continued: “Yes, I miss you, but that’s only to your credit, it’s not a fault. You’re so amazing it takes my breath away thinking you want to be with me - but when I’m doing my job, I’m doing my job and I’m not thinking about that. You know it because you’re the same, love…”

Alastair sighed: “I know you’re right, dear, but when I hear something like that, I get the urge to make it right.”

“It’s part of what made you such a good captain. And a bit of a mother hen nowadays,” he joked, then lowered his voice in a way he knew Alastair couldn’t resist: “As soon as I can get away from this stupid bubble I’ll be the first to tear out of here on my way to you.”

But Ali was determined not to let the conversation be derailed just yet: “So tell me more about the team finding out about our boys.”

“Oh right, yeah. So they were all stunned, like I said, the daft buggers. Can’t see what’s been right in front of them all this time. And then Ollie asks how long they’ve been together. At which exact moment Joe waltzes in, says ‘six years, five months and two days’ or whatever, grabs Jos and pulls him up against him and does that forehead thing they do.”

This was an old discussion of theirs, so Ali played along, taking his usual position: “It’s cute.”

“No it’s not, it’s weird,” Jimmy chuckled. He wouldn’t admit to it, but he didn’t really have to; Ali knew he found it just as cute the way their boys seemed to communicate telepathically sometimes.

“O shut up, you,” said the Essex player.

Jimmy pictured the way his fiancé’s eyes lit up when they were sparring like this. “Only three more days and you can make me.” 

“Looking forward to it.”

“So am I, actually,” he grinned. “You do it so well, love.”

“Mhmm…? Are we going to do this?”

“Do what, Ali?”

“Are we going to have phone sex?” 

Jimmy knew his fiancé was blushing as he said it. It was one of his endearing qualities that no matter what they _did_ or however long they’ve been _doing it_ , the former captain blushed whenever he said anything even slightly suggestive.

He sighed. “I appreciate the offer, but…”

“Yeah, I’m tired too.”

The fast bowler chuckled. “If we’re like this now, what will be like when we’re old?”

“Don’t you dare go old on me, Anderson, you’re taking me dancing every Saturday evening at the old folks home.”

“As long as you let me cop a feel once in a while, Cook, I’ll be there.”

“Anything for you, James. You should go get something to eat.”

“How do you know I haven’t eaten yet?” Jimmy protested. 

“I just know. Text me later, okay?”

“I will.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [England v Pakistan, Southampton, August 2020](https://www.espncricinfo.com/series/19495/scorecard/1198243/england-vs-pakistan-3rd-test-england-v-pakistan-2020)   
>  [Hampshire v Essex, Arundel, August 2020](https://www.espncricinfo.com/series/19880/game/1227617/hampshire-vs-essex-south-group-bob-willis-trophy-2020)


	3. Sweet dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is still the evening of the second day of the third Test between England and Pakistan.

Mark checked the time on his phone again. The time hadn’t changed. It wasn’t even a minute since the last time he checked and it was still not 10PM yet. That was the time they’d set as their regular call time, but eleven minutes early was going to have to do, because the Ashington pace bowler felt like was crawling out of his skin.

**to: our loves**  
_are you there?_

He breathed a sigh of relief when a reply appeared almost instantly.

**from: our Ben**  
_here, loves_ ❤️

**to: our loves**  
_Benny, I miss you so much!_ 😍 

**from: our Ben**  
_wheres morgy?_

**to: our loves**  
_I don’t know.  
Sorry it’s early, i don’t like it when we’re all apart_

**from: our Ben**  
_That’s okay, sweetheart  
and I’m sorry  
You know I’d have stayed with you if I could_

**to: our loves**  
_Wish we could be there for you_

**from: our Morgs**  
_I’m here, loves.  
Sorry I’m late, Colly wanted a word._

**to: our loves**  
_can we talk face to fce?_

He had hardly sent the message before his phone pinged with a call from Ben. He accepted and beamed: “Benny! I’m so happy to see your face!” Followed shortly after when Eoin’s face appeared by: “Morgy! I’m so happy to see your face too!”

“Hey gorgeous,” the Kiwi allrounder replied. “Hello lovely.”

“Hello boys, sorry to keep you waiting. Ben, how is your family?”

The taller ginger sighed: “Not much change at the moment.”

“I was just saying I wish we could be there to take care of him, Morgs,” Mark said with a concerned frown.

“Don’t worry, babe, I’ll be alright. I’m more worried about you, all by yourself with no adult supervision.”

“I _have_ adult supervision!” he protested, only to continue in a little voice: “ImeanIamanadult…”

“O, baby, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I enjoy taking care of you so much I sometimes forget you don’t need me to.”

“Maybe a little bit,” Woody conceded.

“Maybe a little bit,” Ben agreed. “You know it’s okay to need a little bit of help, Eoin and I are always prepared to help you.”

“I just feel a bit silly to ask,” he said bashfully. “Because it makes me feel stupid. Sometimes it seems there are things people know, that are so obvious to them and I have not a clue. Like… Did you know about Jos and Joe?” the fast bowler blurted out.

“What about them, honey?” asked Eoin.

“Promise not to laugh at us?”

They both swore they would never do that to him. It still took a little more prompting before he continued: “Didyouknowtheywereacouple?”

“Sweetheart…” the shorter redhead started carefully, “we’ve been on double dates with them, don’t you remember?”

“We’ve been on nights out, alright, but… I am such an idiot, aren’t I?” he covered his face with his hands. 

“Mark, look at me,” Ben urged him. “Look at both of us. We’re not laughing at you. We love you, we value you. You are very smart.” Woody huffed “No, seriously you are! No… I won’t hear any objections. You just don’t always notice things in the same way other people do.”

Mark tried to protest again, but Ben cut him off: “Nonono, I’m talking now, sweetie. It’s not a _bad_ thing, it’s you and everything about you is lovely.”

The bowler grunted dismissively.

“Babe, you’ve got two people right here who love you for who you are,” the Irishman joined in. “And now I think about it, I don’t think anyone has actually mentioned Joe and Jos being a couple for a long time, I know I haven’t. Also… look at it this way: does it change anything now you know? They’re still our friends, we’ll still spend time together when we can, make the same jokes, listen to the same horrible music, not to mention the singing…”

Mark was trying to hide his face again, but Ben used his stern voice, the one that Mark didn’t like because it wasn’t _fun stern_ , to order him to look up. He was still reluctant to, but he obeyed nonethelesss. 

“That’s better,” Ben cooed, “You’re too pretty to hide your face like that. 

Woody couldn’t stop himself from blushing. “No I’m not…”

“Mark Andrew Wood! You are the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. Or joint most beautiful, but there’s nobody who comes close to you boys.”

Morgs made an appreciative noise. “He is.”

“Right. Who do I turn to when I need to calm myself down? Who helps me when I get too wound up and I need to stop myself from doing something stupid?”

“Morgs,” the paceman answered.

“Wrong answer. Who stops me before I go too far, Mark?” 

Again his boyfriend used his stern voice, so he knew better than to push his luck. “Me.” It sounded more like a confession.

“Do you have any idea how important it is to me to have you near me, to step in before I wreck something. Or myself?” the ginger gave him a piercing stare. “You do it without fail, before I can spiral out of control, gently, unobtrusively. It means the world to me, darling.”

“I… Thank you,” he stuttered. “I love you and I just don’t want you to feel bad, that’s all.”

“You don’t even see how special it is what you do, babes,” Morgan chimed in. “I can convince everyone that I’m calm and in control – except you look right through that, don’t you? That’s _very perceptive_ darling. And then you quietly support me, without anyone realising.”

“But that –”

“– stop right there. When are you meeting up with Eoin again?”

“Euhhh, I don’t know. Soon I hope!” 

“Thursday,” the captain answered decisively. “It’s in your schedule, love.”

“I know,” Ben replied.

With a smile the older man corrected: “I meant my other love, love.”

“Right. Woody. Do you have your journal nearby?”

“Yes, sir,” the bowler disappeared out of shot as he swung around with his phone in hand, not concentrating on where he was aiming the camera as he looked for the notebook.

“Get ready to write something down for me. I need you to know this is not a punishment. It’s to help you remember something very important.”

“Right, here it is. Look, I got my pen and all.” He held it up triumphantly. 

“This is just to help you remember, the Kiwi said gently. Please write down:  
_I am_  
_an intelligent_  
_and caring_  
_man, comma,_  
_who is loved_  
_by my husbands, full stop._ ,”  
he dictated in short sections. “Got it?”

“I think so.”

“Can you read it back to me?”

“I am an intelligent and caring man, who is loved by my husbands,” Woody complied in a low, but steady voice. 

“Good boy! You have until Thursday to copy this fifty times. Now you won’t be judged on penmanship, but I do want it to show that you wrote it down carefully and thoughtfully. Look at me, Mark.”

The paceman had dropped his chin again, but now looked up.

“This is not a punishment, it’s meant to reinforce these thoughts. You and Eoin are the most precious things in my life and I want you to be able to see the smart and wonderful man that I see. Eoin?”

“Yes sir?” unlike Mark, he used the word deliberately, he enjoyed the ease and the air of confidence with which Ben took charge of both of them and he longed for the moment he could again. Their lover wouldn’t start anything serious over the phone, though, as he wanted to be there with them to be able to take care of them.

“Make sure he’s written the lines and then give him all the cuddles in the world.”

“Of course. May I suggest he doesn’t start writing now, but thinks about your words before he goes to sleep tonight?”

“That’s an excellent suggestion. In fact, I’d like it if both of you went to bed thinking how much you are adored. Are you ready for bed?”

“I am,” the bowler piped up. “I was anxious before, but I feel better now.”

“Let’s get the two of you to bed. Eoin, do you have any more work, tonight?”

“No, sir, I’m good. It’ll be nice to get a good night’s sleep. I always sleep better when you two are the last thing I hear.”

“Mark, love?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you put your phone somewhere so we can see you?”

“Do you want me to…?”

The taller ginger chuckled. “Just prop the phone up somewhere, then change for bed. We want to see you to feel near you, babe. Plus you’re beautiful enough without a striptease routine.”

They chatted easily among themselves as first Woody and then Morgs changed into their sleeping clothes, brushed their teeth and got into bed, though not without a little shimmy from Mark in his underwear with his back turned to his phone which had Eoin roll his eyes and Ben grin.

When they had both settled down, Ben told them: “Sleep well, my two gorgeous boys. I love you and I want you both to know how proud I am. You are doing so well. I miss you and I will be with you as soon as I can.”

“We understand, Daddy.” That did slip out, but the older ginger didn’t care. He was safe.

“Sweet dreams, baby. Sweet dreams, Mark.”

Ben shut down the app, grinning. Though it pained him to be apart from them, his boys were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I've hummed and hawed over this for weeks. If you can tell what it is that feels slightly off, let me know. If you think I'm crazy for worrying, feel free to tell me too.
> 
> A few words on the language. I consider myself bilingual, but I admit my English is a bit all over the place (geographically speaking, that is!) I’ve tried not to imitate anyone's accents or vocabulary because I’m really bad at it, but especially in this one a few things slipped through the net.
> 
> Having diligently researched timezones and Daylight Savings Times changeovers I have managed to calculate – I think, but in no way guarantee – that 10 PM in the UK would have been 9 AM in New Zealand on that day.
> 
> The match: [ England v Pakistan, Southampton, August 2020](%E2%80%9D)


End file.
